1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to controlling display of information through a communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a communication system that transmits or receives content data between a plurality of communication terminals via a relay device includes a videoconference system that carries out videoconference via a communication network such as the Internet. There is an increasing need for such videoconference systems as the use of such systems contribute to reduction in business trip costs and time. In such a videoconference system, a plurality of videoconference terminals, which are examples of communication terminals, is used. A videoconference can be carried out by transmission or reception of image data and sound data between these videoconference terminals.
The same communication terminal (or of the same type) may be used for different applications or purposes. For example, in the case of using a communication terminal for remote diagnosis system, an image of the affected part of a patient needs to be sent to a remote place. It is thus preferable that image data be of high quality. In contrast, in the case of using a communication terminal for a videoconference system for merely conveying a message, image data may be of low quality.
The service provider thus offers various service plans to users, for example, by setting a service fee according to the level of communication quality in transmitting image data and/or sound data. The user can choose a specific service plan that can offer a sufficient level of communication quality with a reasonable charge fee to meet the user's need.